


Победа над собой...

by Chertick13



Series: Приключения банды Отголосков в отдельно взятом Тамриэле [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertick13/pseuds/Chertick13
Summary: «Впрочем, в этот раз она оказалась не единственной полуночницей. У почти потухшего костра она нашла Дариена, раз за разом прикладывающегося к фляжке и с отрешенным видом истинного философа созерцающего ночное небо...»
Series: Приключения банды Отголосков в отдельно взятом Тамриэле [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841506
Kudos: 1





	Победа над собой...

**Author's Note:**

> «Во снах я вижу нечто другое. Мрачные картины, пугающие события. Я видел, как небо потемнело, видел, как оно разошлось и из разрыва появились гигантские цепи, вонзившиеся в землю. Я видел, как полчища даэдра и немёртвых наводняют наши города и убивают всех, кто встал у них на пути.  
> Иногда я видел лик самой смерти. Она глядела на меня, и с когтей у неё капала кровь. Я чувствовал, как тварь впивается мне в шею, и видел, как пламя охватывает её, когда она пьёт мою кровь. Я видел ледяную синюю землю. Зубчатые скалы, что устремлялись в незнакомое небо. Я никогда не видел такого неба в реальности. В отдалении я слышал крики. И везде были лишь холод, смерть, и небытие.  
> Тогда вновь появлялся свет, будто чтобы спасти меня. Что-то мне сказать. Сказать… На этом моменте я всегда просыпаюсь.  
> Я себя извожу. Я слишком много пью. И кошмары продолжают приходить ко мне. Мне просто нужно как следует выспаться».  
> Из дневника Дариена Готье.

Когда Лиэль со скорбным видом выбиралась из палатки, втайне она еще надеялась, что найдет снаружи хотя бы сереющее в преддверии рассвета небо. Но реальность, как всегда, была более чем сурова: ночь едва-едва перевалила за середину, весь лагерь спал, бодрствовали только часовые на постах. И сама Лиэль — это была не первая ночь, когда она вот так вылезала из постели и отправлялась бродить по округе. Все лучше, чем попытки вымолить у богов еще один сон без сновидений. Хладная Гавань вовсе не отпустила свою жертву — следовала по пятам, сковывала холодом сердце, навсегда отпечаталась на внутренней стороне век. Закрой глаза — и увидишь ее: бесплодную землю, топорщащуюся шипами, словно приготовившийся к атаке кланфир, неестественно медленно переливающиеся воды Обливиона, устрашающих тварей, обжигающий, вечный холод и смрадный воздух, застревающий в легких. Словно и не было никакого побега, и все это — морок, очередная пытка, жестокая игра Повелителя Боли.

Впрочем, в этот раз она оказалась не единственной полуночницей. У почти потухшего костра она нашла Дариена, раз за разом прикладывающегося к фляжке и с отрешенным видом истинного философа созерцающего ночное небо.

— Не спится? — с сочувствием спросила Лиэль.

— Вот, решил полюбоваться на звезды. Не правда ли, они прекрасны? — криво улыбнулся Дариен. Круги под глазами и без того выдавали его с головой.

Лиэль села рядом с ним и так внимательно посмотрела на эти самые звезды, как будто именно там и крылся ответ на все вопросы мироздания. О красоте ночного неба судить было сложно — его почти целиком закрывало кольцо якоря; цепи, приковавшие его к земле, были видны даже отсюда, высвечиваемые всполохами молний. Портал располагался не настолько близко, чтобы создать проблему, но и не настолько далеко, чтобы его игнорировать. Возможно, утром командование распорядится, отправит к нему отряд бойцов, а пока тот так и будет возвышаться в небе зловещим предупреждением: рядом даэдра.

Лиэль вздохнула.

— Угостишь даму?

— Не думаю, что… — начал было Дариен, но осекся под внимательным взглядом и протянул фляжку. — Осторожно, крепкая.

Лиэль отхлебнула, поморщилась, уткнулась лицом в сгиб локтя. Потом посмотрела на якорь — и отхлебнула еще.

— Узнаю руку мастера, — ответила она, возвращая фляжку. — Алинон варил?

— Он самый. Сказал, что не позволит лучшему другу травиться чужими разработками — только своими.

Лиэль немного помолчала, нахохлившись, словно птичка на жердочке. А потом тихо произнесла:

— Но ведь не помогает?

— Ну, на какое-то время… — начал было Дариен, потом замолчал. И так же тихо ответил. — Нет, не помогает.

Лиэль молча протянула руку и отпила снова. Какое-то время мрачно глядела вдаль, думая о чем-то о своем. Потом сжала кулаки и решительно встала.

— Пойдем.

— Куда? — удивился Дариен.

— Там узнаешь, — Лиэль подхватила с земли посох. — Меч не забудь, пригодится.

***

Вблизи якорь выглядел ещё внушительнее. От удерживающих его толстых цепей исходил глубокий рокот, с каждым шагом ближе земля ощутимо подрагивала под ногами, а на светящихся символах у подножия якоря расположились даэдра. Дариен насчитал семерых: двух дремор, трех скампов, кланфира и даэдрота — и это только в пределах видимости, а сколько тварей уже разбежалось по окрестным лесам… Пригнувшись, он тихо сказал сидящей рядом Лиэль:

— Разведку произвели, мы большие молодцы, а теперь пойдем отсюда…

— Сейчас, якорь закроем — и пойдем, — отозвалась та, обхватив руками колени и гипнотизируя взглядом лежащий перед ней посох.

— Закро… Не буду больше тебе наливать, — огорченно ответил Дариен. — Действительно, что может быть проще — перебить всех даэдра, — как раз на этих словах даэдрот мимоходом плюнул огнем в скампа, на беду попавшегося ему по дороге, маленькая тварь заверещала и забегала кругами, разбрасывая клочья горящей шерсти, — и закрыть якорь. Ты вообще знаешь, что его невозможно закрыть? Эти цепи ни одним мечом не перерубить.

Лиэль хмыкнула, подхватила с земли посох. На пару минут, показавшихся Дариену чудовищно долгими, она застыла — только губы быстро и беззвучно шевелились. Потом, когда ее руки засияли ровным белым светом, она вдруг вскочила на ноги, развернулась и швырнула в сторону якоря сгусток энергии. На глазах у Дариена одна из цепей со звоном лопнула, арка портала покачнулась, но устояла. Все даэдра, как по команде, повернули головы в их сторону.

— Вот, осталось всего две, — плюхнувшись обратно на землю, сказала Лиэль. — Ты же меня прикроешь?

Вместо ответа Дариен подрагивающими руками открутил крышку и сделал долгий, наверняка обжигающий глоток из фляжки.

— Послушай, — Лиэль взяла его за руку — ее ладони точно так же дрожали. — Может, они и выглядят, как самый худший ночной кошмар, но их раны кровоточат, и их можно убить. А раз так — нечего здесь бояться. Нужно просто пойти — и всыпать этим ублюдкам по первое число, чтобы не лезли, куда не следует!

— Вот сейчас как раз и проверим твою воодушевляющую речь на деле — нас заметили, и я слышу топот даэдрота совсем близко, — добавил Дариен.

— Еще как проверим. Как насчет новых сапог из кожи даэдра?

— Заставим ящерку отбросить хвостик!

Лиэль улыбнулась во весь рот, выпрямилась и с воплем: «А ну, кто первым хочет вернуться в те сопли, что вы зовете Водами Обливиона? В очередь, сукины дети!» — ринулась в атаку. Дариен сделал последний глоток — отбросил фляжку в сторону — обнажил меч и бросился наперерез даэдроту.

***

Алинон долго не мог найти Дариена. Он прекрасно знал, что друг склонен и к ночным бдениям, и к порой довольно неожиданным идеям, но обычно его всегда можно было быстро отыскать. Сегодня же Алинон обошел все возможные места, которые только пришли ему в голову, — и безрезультатно. Не говоря уже о том, что Якорь исчез с неба, а ведь такие вещи сами по себе не рассасываются.

Он уже начал волноваться, когда наткнулся на злющую Глорию, явно взявшую след.  
— Лиэль, — вместо приветствия бросила она. — Лиэль нет, якоря нет, надежды на то, что эта взбалмошная девица выжила после такой авантюры, — нет.

— И тебе доброго утра, — отозвался Алинон, понимая, что с пожеланием он явно опоздал. Впрочем, в благожелательности утра у него и самого возникли большие сомнения. — Дариен куда-то пропал. Тоже.

— Тоже, — фыркнула Глория. — Не понимаю этого упорного желания сдохнуть, не доведя начатое до конца. Если бы они просто валялись по ближайшим кустам, как проще было бы… — тут она встрепенулась, повела головой. — Идем.

Лиэль и Дариена они нашли у конюшни на окраине лагеря. Те вповалку спали в стоге сена, чумазые и очень счастливые. Рядом нашлась голова даэдрота и почему-то хвост.

— Самоубийцы, — Глория пихнула носком сапога хвост даэдрота. — Разбужу их.

— Подожди, — Алинон придержал ее за локоть. — Пусть отдохнут.

До того мирно улыбались они во сне. Вообще-то, для избавления от кошмаров Алинон советовал вести дневник сновидений, но практические занятия на свежем воздухе тоже оказались хороши.


End file.
